


I believe in love

by ashestoashesfan2012



Series: I believe in love series [1]
Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is twenty-five and has never slept with a man. Because she believes in love, will Gene be the man she has been waiting for. Or will others get in the way and try to hurt Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I believe in love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. I know I already have a story about Alex being virgin but the plot bunny just pop up for this story. And I don' want to lose it. This story is set in 1998 and Alex Annie and Maya have been friends since they met at boarding school when they were eight. Alex Annie and Maya work at Fenchurch east and have been since they were twenty three. And because Alex has a degree in physiology she is DS and Annie and Maya are DCs. Ray is DS and Sam is a DI and Gene is a DCI. Annie and Sam have dating since she was twenty one and Ray and Maya have been dating since she was twenty three. And Gene is single and wants to date Alex. Warring cold drink or shower will be need when reading this story.

I believe in love

Alex is twenty-five and has never slept with a man. Because she believes in love, will Gene be the man she has been waiting for. Or will others get in the way and try to hurt Alex. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. I know I already have a story about Alex being virgin but the plot bunny just pop up for this story. And I don' want to lose it. This story is set in 1998 and Alex Annie and Maya have been friends since they met at boarding school when they were eight. Alex Annie and Maya work at Fenchurch east and have been since they were twenty three. And because Alex has a degree in physiology she is DS and Annie and Maya are DCs. Ray is DS and Sam is a DI and Gene is a DCI. Annie and Sam have dating since she was twenty one and Ray and Maya have been dating since she was twenty three. And Gene is single and wants to date Alex. Warring cold drink or shower will be need when reading this story.

DS Alex Price sat in the canteen with her friends and coworkers DC's Annie Cartwright and Maya Roy eating when they heard some female PCs talking. About how good their boyfriends were.

"I'm telling you girls my guy is so good that all he has to is touch me in the right places and I fall apart just like that" said the PC as she snapped her fingers.

The other women laughed at what she said and talked some more about their men. Annie and Maya shook their heads at how much some women brag just like men. Alex sat there and listens to what they said and wonders how they could talk like that at work where anyone can hear them. she twenty- five and had never slept with a man because when she was eighteen she found that her dad had killed himself and mother over that fact that her mother had cheated on her dad with her godfather Evan. After Alex found she vowed that she would never sleep with anyone until she was sure she loved him.

"How can they talk like here I mean I know I choose to stay a virgin until I know that I love the man and he loves me because I believe in love? And I know people have sex but really talking like that here might get them in trouble" said Alex?

"Well some people are like that" said Annie.

"Yeah some have to brag to make them feel very important" said Maya.

Alex Annie and Maya finished their lunch and got up and left. After they left they did not realized that at a table next to them had heard Alex say she was a virgin. At that table sat Chief Superintendent Charlie Super Mac Mackintosh and two of his friends DCI Jim Keats and DI Martin Summers.

"Well well who would have that DS Price was a virgin" said Super Mac with a creepy smile

"And that she is waiting for love of her life to show up she needs to get out of the fantasy world and live in the real world" said Summers.

"I think someone needs to show her that men like that don't exist in today's world" said Keats.

"Well then what do you say one of us tries to take DS Price's virginity and the first one to do it gets one hundred pounds" said Super Mac

"Ok "said the other two.

The three agreed that each would try and get Alex to fall in love with one of them and take her virginity. They got up and left after they finished talking. And again for the third time that day a conversion was overheard. Gene Ray and Sam had come into the canteen after Alex Maya and Annie left and sat down at the same table they did.

"Gene we have do something we can't let them hurt Alex" said Sam

"I agree but Super Mac has a lot of ties and can just say that he was talking about someone else" said Gene

"Then what do we do Sam is right we can't let them do that to Alex" said Ray

"I will talk to Alex and tell her what happen and that we can set a trap for them" said Gene.

Gene Sam and Ray talked quietly about what trap they would set. A few hours later Gene called Alex into his office and told her what had happen. Alex was upset with not only herself for reviling she was a virgin but Super Mac and his friends for trying to hurt her. Gene told Alex he had a way to set Mac and his friends up. Gene said he would wear a wire and go and talk to Mac about her and get Mac to let him in on his plan. Alex agreed to let Gene do it, an hour later Gene was in Super Mac's office talking to him about Alex?

"Well Hunt I must say your DS Price is a very beautiful woman" said Super Mac.

"Yes she in fact I'm going to ask her out" said Gene.

"You're going to have get line behind me Summers and Keats" said Super Mac.

"Oh and why is that" ask Gene.

"Me and them a bet going to see who can get her virginity first unless you want in on the bet" said Super Mac

"Ok am in" said Gene as he got up and left.

Over the next two week all three tried to get Alex to go out with them. First Summers left her some roses on her desk with a card that asked if she wanted to go to the new French restaurant that opened up. Alex had the new PC Chris Skelton take them back to Summers with a note that said no. Then Keats asked her out to the cinema and she told him no also. Finally Super Mac asked if Alex would like to go the opera with him that night and he too was told no by her. Gene sat in office happy that Alex told all three no and that he had the tape of all three yelling about Alex turning them down, and the tape of Super Mac talking about the bet. Alex came into office to bring him some paper work that he needed to sign.

"Alex please don't take this the wrong way but would you like to go out this weekend" asked Gene.

"I would love to" said Alex.

Gene took Alex on a nice date that weekend and for the next nine months they went out every weekend and Gene had dinner at her places almost every night. Both knew they loved each other very much. Gene knew he wanted to make love to Alex but knew she had to make the first move. Alex was sitting at her desk thinking about what she wanted to do for Gene the next day at his flat. The next day Gene was out with Sam Ray and Chris who the three had taken under their wing to a football match. Gene thought of Alex all day he was lost in his thoughts at the match. After the match was over Gene got in his car and headed home to see if Alex wanted to come over to his place or if she wanted him to come to hers. Alex had gotten up that day and decided that she wanted to make love to Gene that night. So she got out of bed and got dress and called Annie and Maya then went shopping. Out shopping she got a peek-a-boo teddy. That Maya and Annie said would look good on her. Alex made it to Gene's flat and stood at the door, not so sure of herself now.

'I can do this… I can do this…' Alex kept repeating in her mind, as she produced the key that Gene gave her and unlocked the door.

She walked in and stopped just inside the door and took several deep breaths.

"Well, time to get down to business," Alex declared as she checked the clock on the wall.

"Perfect. I have about a half hour until he gets home from the match" Alex smiled as she made her way to Gene's bedroom.

"Now to try on my new things," Alex announced as she got them out of the bags.

Alex walked into the bathroom so she could admire her new teddy.

"OH MY GOD That is not what I had in mind! I can't believe I let them talk me into getting this "Alex shouted at her reflection.

The peek-a-boo teddy they had her get was red with ribbon closure at each breast and one long ribbon seam down the center. It was topped off with matching garters and red stiletto heels. One pull of the ribbons and everything would be showing.

I cannot do this,' Alex thought as she staggered to Gene's bed and sat down, second guessing herself.

Alex sat on his bed lost in her thought until she heard Gene come home fear, uncertainty and excitement rushed through her all at once. Gene walked into the room to see Alex on bed

"Wha… Alex? Wow." said Gene as turned to walk back into the living room so Alex would not see his hard on.

Alex stood up off the bed to chase after Gene but her outfit had other ideas. She stumbled in the heels and she twisted around to maintain her balance caused her teddy to slip down. As Alex pitched herself after him she called out.

"No… No wait, Gene," Alex called, as her teddy slipped down further exposing everything.

Hearing her call his name, Gene abruptly stopped and turned around just in time to catch a practically naked Alex Gentlemanly instincts took over and he tried to help her stand up. Alex, still not stable in the heels, began to fall. This time she took Gene with her, and they tumbled onto the bed.

'I have waiting a long time for this,' Gene thought as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

'These arms are so warm' Alex thought, as she melted in his strong embrace loosing herself to Gene in her thoughts

Alex came back to earth as Gene was steadily kissing his way down her throat and this produced a low growl from Alex.

"Oh, Gene," Alex purred, as she ran her hands through his hair.

"So beautiful, Alex," Gene cooed between kisses.

Gene was now sucking Alex's erect nipple and rubbing the other with his thumb. Alex could feel herself getting moist between her legs. She could feel how aroused Gene was, as his hardened cock pressed against her thigh. Gene sucked harder and harder on Alex's nipples, only stopping long enough to push her teddy down further. Gene kissed his way down Alex's chest and stomach until he was kissing the top of her pussy. Gene paused and sat up. This got Alex nervous and she sat up to look at him. Gene stood up and began undressing until he was completely naked. His erect cock stood out from his body, causing desire to well up in Alex and a warm blush came over her.

Gene motioned for her to lift her legs, and he unhooked her garters and lifted the teddy over her head. He then pulled down her stockings and took off her shoes. Alex now lay there completely nude. Gene captured her lips in another passionate kiss, as he gently traced the opening to her pussy with his finger. Feeling her cum flowing onto his fingers, he sought out her jewel. Feeling his fingers rubbing on her pussy lips caused her to become more aroused.

"Ohh, Gene," Alex moaned into the kiss, as he stroked her jewel.

Gene abruptly stopped and positioned himself between Alex's legs and continued to stroke her jewel, but with his tongue.

"Oh gods Gene that is so incredible." Alex moaned, running her fingers through his silky hair.

Alex was rapidly climbing to her peak. Sensing this, Gene eased a finger into her pussy and worked it in and out of her. As Alex climbed higher and higher, her cum flowed out of her. Suddenly, Alex grasped tightly onto two fistfuls of his hair as her body locked up in orgasm. Gene lapped up Alex's cum until she came down from her climax. Gene eased himself up to Alex's lips and captured them once more, fighting the urge to just satisfy himself in her. Calming the primal urge in him, Gene settled for probing every inch of Alex's velvety mouth. Not able to control himself anymore, he positioned himself at her pussy lips and slowly eased into her. Not ready for the discomfort, Alex's eyes widened at the pressure, but relaxed. She was unprepared for the searing pain that came next when Gene broke her hymen. Alex screamed out in pain, and dug her nails into his back. Gene stopped and kissed her tears and whispered comforting words to her that the pain would subside.

"Alex, I love you." Gene whispered as he captured her mouth and began a slow, easy rhythm.

The pain was soon replaced with extreme pleasure. This caused a low growl to come from Alex. Alex was amazed at how perfectly they fit together, like they were made just for each other. Gene's own orgasm was rapidly approaching, his strokes coming faster and harder, until one last thrust into her caused him to go over the edge. Gene's body locked up, as he poured his cum deep inside Alex's contracting pussy. Gene's orgasm touched off Alex's second and she clawed at the bed in the midst of it. Both completely spent, they collapsed still intimately joined together. Soon both were fast asleep. The next day Gene and Alex spent it in bed making love and just being with each other.

On Monday Super Mac Summers and Keats sat in the canteen all three pissed that they had to pay Gene. Who told them that he would meet them in there at twelve thirty? At twelve thirty Gene arrived with only not Sam and Ray but two other Chief Superintendents who had papers in their hands.

"Chief Superintendent Charlie Mackintosh,DCI Jim Keats and DI Martin Summers you are under arrest for trying to harm DS Alex Price" said Chief Superintendent Ryan.

"What proof do you have" asked Super Mac.

"This" said Gene as he played the tape for them.

After the tape had play Super Mac Summers and Keats were taking away. Later that night Alex and Gene were at her flat enjoy each other. After they came back from having dinner to celebrate the men getting what was coming to them. Gene captured Alex's lips in a soft and sensual kiss that had them both soaring in the heavens.

"I will always be here for you Alex." Gene panted, breaking the kiss.

"I know you will Gene." Alex replied, as their lips met again.

The passion that the two were experiencing was truly amazing. Alex ran her hands down Gene's chest and removed his jacket. Gene found the zipper to her dress and soon her dress was a puddle at her feet. Alex stood before him clad in nothing.

"You are a vision to behold," Gene smiled as he picked her up and made his way to the bedroom.

Gene deposited her softly on her bed and lay besides her admiring her beauty.

"I love you Gene," Alex cooed, as she traced the side of his cheek.

"I love you too, Alex" Gene whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

"Gene pleases…" Alex gasped in arousal, as Gene took an erect nipple into his mouth.

This was all the encouragement that Gene needed. Gene stood up and removed his clothing, so that he was standing before the beauty on her bed in nothing. Gene's arousal was very noticeable, as his cock was fully erect. Alex sat up and took his hand in hers. She then pulled him down to lay next to her.

'I can't believe how confident I'm now that me and Gene have made love once already' Alex thought to herself as her eyes took in the handsome man before her.

Alex traced the muscular outline of Gene's chest. She could feel the rapid beating of his heart. Gene leaned over and kissed a trail of hot kisses down Alex's throat. This caused little gasps to escape Alex's lips. Gene kissed his way to her tits. While gently sucking one nipple, he caressed the other with his thumb. A low animalistic moan came from deep in Alex's throat.

"Oh Gene" Alex purred, as Gene kissed down her stomach, then back up to her other tits.

As Gene gave the other tits the same attention that he had been giving the first, he moved his hand down to her pussy. He caressed the curls atop her mound, and slowly inched his way down to her pussy lips. Once there, he slid a finger into her moist pussy. Feeling Alex's cum coating his finger, he began to stroke her jewel. This sent little shivers up Alex's spine. Gene increased his pace in order to bring her to orgasm. Alex clawed at Gene's back as her breaths came out shallower and shallower.

Gene could feel Alex's cum flow out of her. He knew she was quickly approaching her peak, so he plunged a finger deep in her pussy and stroked her jewel with his thumb. He pumped his finger in and out of her faster and faster, until Alex's body locked up. Her inner pussy muscles clamped down on his invading finger, and she soared to a wonderful climax.

Gene released her tits and removed his finger from her wet pussy. He looked at Alex's flushed face and gave her that oh so famous quirky grin, before he captured her lips. Alex moaned into the kiss as Gene's tongue explored her mouth. Gene moved between Alex's legs, never breaking the kiss. His hardened cock was positioned at her pussy lips. Gene broke the kiss and looked into Alex's brown eyes. He asked with his own, and seeing nothing but love in hers he slowly pushed himself into her awaiting pussy. Alex's pussy enveloped him. Alex smiled at how perfectly they fit together, like they were made for each other.

Gene began a rhythm slow and smooth. In and out he moved, loving the feeling of her pussy grasping onto him. Alex's pussy contracted around his hard cock each time he thrust into her, never wanting to let go. Harder and harder Gene thrust into Alex, as he climbed toward release. Alex could feel herself bordering on her orgasm. She clawed at Gene's back, urging him to go faster. Gene knew what she needed and thrust harder and faster, until he felt her inner pussy muscles clamp down on his cock.

Alex's body locked up in orgasm. The force of her orgasm caused her body to spasm. Holding on as long as he could, Gene thrust once more into Alex, and he soared to orgasm. Gene emptied his cum deep within Alex's womb, and collapsed beside her from exhaustion. Alex snuggled up to gene soon to join him in sleep, happy that she had someone that loved her and because she had believed in love.

The end


End file.
